


Waiting

by Slugable



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Italiano | Italian, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugable/pseuds/Slugable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non puoi impedirmi di fare ritorno tra i midgardiani, Odino."<br/>"Perché dovrei permetterlo? Questa è la tua vera dimora."<br/>"No. E' la Terra."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Per la Notte Bianca 8 di Maridichallenge per il prompt _The Avengers, Tony/Loki, "Non puoi impedirmi di fare ritorno tra i midgardiani, Odino."_  
>  "Perché dovrei permetterlo? Questa è la tua vera dimora."  
> "No. E' la Terra."

"Non puoi impedirmi di fare ritorno tra i midgardiani, Odino."  
"Perché dovrei permetterlo? Questa è la tua vera dimora."  
"No. E' la Terra."  
Odino si mosse sul trono, stringendo lo scettro tra le mani e guardando Loki davanti a sé.  
“E’ per l’umano?”  
“Non è per nessuno” mentì.  
“Allora non faranno differenza per te un centinaio d’anni confinato al Helheirm, senza i tuoi poteri e sorvegliato a vista”  
“Non oseresti …” sibilò il moro.  
“Sfidami”  
Loki fece per rispondere, ma l’unica cosa con cui si ritrovò a parlare furono le pietre nere di Helheirm.  
  
***  
  
Un essere umano, americano maschio, vive in media 79 anni. Con l’evoluzione scientifica, un’ottima alimentazione e costante esercizio fisico si possono sfiorare i 90 anni. Aggiungendo un patrimonio miliardario e la disponibilità di un intero settore di ricerca e sviluppo concentrato sulle scienze mediche si raggiungono anche i 110 anni.   
Forse l’unica cosa che permise a Tony Stark di arrivare a 132 anni fu un obbiettivo ben preciso che, si era ripromesso, sarebbe morto solo dopo averlo completato.   
  
Loki era sparito.   
Thor aveva detto esiliato in un dei loro mondi dai nomi impronunciabili, Tony gli aveva chiesto per quanto e il dio aveva abbassato lo sguardo.   
Per molto tempo, era stata la risposta muta.   
Tony era impaziente ma quanto ci metteva sapeva aspettare per tanto tempo.   
Andò a molti funerali durante la sua lunga vita: Nick Fury fu il primo, poi ci fu Pepper, Natasha, Steve, Clint e infine Jim, l’aveva abbandonato anche lui.   
Il Reattore Ark lo stava letteralmente trascinando avanti anche se oramai faceva fatica ad alzarsi e le mani tremavano.  
In fin dei conti a Tony non interessava la vita eterna, quella l’avrebbe già avuta come Iron Man, ma possibilità di rivederlo un’ultima volta.   
  
Fu in una calda sera di Luglio.  
Una piacevole sensazione lo aveva accompagnato per tutta la giornata: sollievo e liberazione. Forse in qualche angolo della sua mente sapeva benissimo che era ora di andare; per questo aveva spento del tutto Jarvis salutandolo come si saluta un vecchio amico, sapendo che la prossima volta che uno dei due vedrà l’altro sarà sotto forma di lapide.   
Aveva raggiunto il grande terrazzo ed era stato lì a guardare le stelle per tanto tempo.   
Poi lo aveva sentito: un fruscio di vestiti e dei passi leggeri, non era neanche necessario girarsi per capire chi era.  
  
“Sei in ritardo”  
“Lo so…”  
“Di qualche anno”  
“Lo so…”  
“Che hai fatto di così bello? Deve essere stato veramente emozionante se non ti sei fatto vedere neanche per una sveltina…”  
“…”  
“… racconta”  
  
Loki iniziò a raccontare a voce bassa e si fermò solo quando fu certo che Tony non lo stava più ascoltando.


End file.
